Find Happiness in the Darkest of places
by Ginevra1919
Summary: Story starts where Harry,Ron and Hermione and captured and brought to the Malfoy Manor. Old enimies may become best friends, or more.A Dramione Story  My first fan-fic


Some my indents, spaces and stuff like that was changed. This is my first fan-fiction, Please rate,reveiw, and whatever else you can do to help me inprove:)~Sarah

**Draco & Hermione Fan-fiction story **

We landed hard on the ground. The first thing I saw was giant wrought-iron gates and at the top said 'MALFOY' followed by a long cobblestone driveway. Harry, Ron and I were all tied up separately, each being gripped onto by a different snatcher, I had Greyback, he smelled terrible, like a dog without a bath. I couldn't tell who had the others because I was in first, because I was a 'Mudblood' just as Greyback kept repeating every time he looked at my 'filth'. We reached the black castle like house. And that's when it hit me. I was terrified, I had dirty blood, and no dark wizard thinks I'm worthy of anything, and they would take pleasure in seeing how dirty my blood was. Greyback ripped open the door and met Narcissa, Draco's mother inside.

"We have the Potter boy!" Greyback exclaimed.

"Follow me" she said urgently, "Draco is in there." She said pointing to a pair of black doors."He'd be able to identify him. I'll take their stuff inside, Wait a moment." She then left us waiting in the dark hall outside the doors. We weren't standing there longer than thirty seconds when we heard a loud high-pitched scream. Our Snatchers shuffled a bit, flashing worried glances at each other.

"They Brought this?" I heard someone scream.

"Yes, Greyback found it in their tent." Narcissa said gently.

"Bring them in."

Greyback was again the first to go forward. He pushed open the doors and pulled me inside.

At first I only noticed Draco and Lucius sitting down in chairs, by an empty fireplace. I looked around at complete black, the walls, ceiling and furniture was black. The only bit of color was a hint of green now and then. As I was looking around I noticed someone I didn't before, The person who screamed, Bellatrix Lestrange. The death eater I hated the most, she tortured Neville's parents, killed Harry's only family left; Sirius, fed on sadness, and laughed at pain.

"Who are they?" She asked with a grin, walking closer.

"We have the Potter boy, and a Weasley, and a mudblood, if it is the Potter boy, Narcissa said Draco could identify Potter if it was him. Draco?"

Draco looked at his father and Stood up. He walked over to Harry and stared. It must have been difficult to identify with the stinging jinx I put on him, his face was really messed up.

"Well Draco?" Greyback insisted. But he got no answer, Draco kept staring.

"Draco, is it him or not?" his father snapped.

"I'm not sure, I...I don't know."

"Draco if we identify Potter, everything will be forgiven! What about the mudblood? Is she the one traveling with Potter?" Draco stepped towards me, looked at my face, not my eyes.

"yeah...maybe" Draco responded hesitantly.

"and is this the Weasley boy?" Bellatrix asked. Draco then took a step towards Ron.

"yeah, it could be." he said unsure.

She looked Draco straight in the face "That's the mudblood?" she asked in a whisper, as she pointed to me. Draco nodded but keeping his head down. Bellatrix glared at me for a minute before speaking "Greyback put them in the cellar, while I decide what to do." Greyback began pulling us away. But then she spoke again. "all except the mudblood"

Greyback grinned and stayed as Ron and Harry were Being dragged away.

"NO! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Ron Shouted

"SHUT UP BLOOD TRAITER! If she dies your next." Bellatrix began walking around me. "So" she said coolly. "your the mudblood that's been helping Mr. Potter, eh?" she continued to circle around me like a vulture, her giant hair surrounding her pale face. "Now, your a clever girl, would you like to tell me where you got this sword?" at first I didn't answer, I was terrified.

"ANSWER ME!"

" we...we found it..we found it in the woods"

" TELL THE TRUTH! You stole this sword.."

"No we haven't, please!" I begged, shaking in my shoes.

"You are a FILTHY LYING MUDBLOOD. WHAT ELSE DID YOU TAKE? TELL ME! OR I'LL SLICE YOU"

" we didn't take a thing!" She then got so close I could smell her breath.

"Proudest mudblood I've ever met... DISGUSTING!" She then grabbed my shoulder and pushed me onto the floor, where I started crying. ".DID. YOU . TAKE?" I just shook my head, crying my whole body shaking. "ANSWER ME!" I was shaking violently, not answering her. " CRUCIO!" My whole body convulsed in agony, it felt like my bones and muscles were being pulled and twisted, the only thing I could do was scream. Then, Bellatrix on her knees by my left side, lifted my sleeve to my elbow "TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" and I saw a glint of silver and then terrible pain and I screeched.

I kept sobbing and screaming at each carve she put in me. I could just barely hear shouts from Ron, over my screaming "HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" She kept cutting my arm, the closer she was to my elbow the more painful. This time I screeched, sobbed and screamed at the same time. The more she cut, more blackness was covering my eyes, She then got up and walked away as though nothing had happened. She backed up, looking at me and yelled "CRUCIO" again. I screamed my bones feeling like they were being crushed, and my muscles being torn apart. I couldn't feel my arm, just warm liquid all around my left side, Blood. I heard a faint "Hermione!" from Ron.

"Did that Goblin help you get in my vault!" She snapped.

"We've never been in your vault, we just met him tonight. The swords a copy, just a copy!" I managed to get out of me.

"Draco, get the goblin, NOW" as Draco left, Bellatrix sat in the chair Draco was sitting in. and she glared at me distastefully. I only stared, no words to tell how badly I hated her. Lucius was sitting there as though I was a rug , just glancing at me. Draco soon came back with Griphook and stood by his father, not only glancing at me, but staring at me, with full pity. Bellatrix handed Griphook the sword and stood back. I saw Harry and Ron behind the wall leading to the stairs.

"is it the real sword?" she asked.

Griphook examined the sword in his hands, his eyes closed running his fingernails on the glinting metal.

"No, Its a fake" he said simply.

"You are completely sure?" Bellatrix said.

"I'm sure of it" he responded after opening his eyes.

"Good, then Greyback, I think you can dispose of the mudblood." I held my breath, first a quick glance at Ron behind the wall, then my vision was blocked by Greyback's feet

"No." I turned to Draco and saw himself turned to Bellatrix. Before Bellatrix could react I hear running footsteps. Suddenly I heard "_Expelliarmus" _and a _"STUPEFY" _Bellatrix then picked me up, holding her dagger to my neck. "STOP OR SHE DIES! Drop your wands!" I saw Harry and Ron stop, dead in their tracks , They hesitated for a moment then dropped the stolen wands, still staring at me. Draco ran over and picked them up. Then a huge bang, a scream and dust filled the air. Everything happened so fast. Dobby, out of nowhere had un-screwed the chandelier and sent it crashing onto the floor. Bellatrix threw me across the room as she dodged the chandelier. I went to look back at Ron but he was gone, so were Harry and Dobby.

"GET THEM!" She screamed. Draco, Lucius, Greyback and the snatchers all ran out the door, leaving in different directions. After five minuets, there was a loud _CRACK _, and Bellatrix stared out the door, and I lying on the floor. Greyback entered the doorway, followed by everyone else,

"they Dissaperated at the end of the hall, but I told them, we kept the girl unless he went to the lord, but the elf took them before they could speak."

"No, Greyback she is nothing to us, you can _dispose _of her." Bellatrix said, my blood turning cold. There was silence for a bit, everyone looking at each other. Greyback started walking towards me with hungry smirk. " No" Draco said, everyone looking at him with surprised faces. "Draco, what are you doing?" Bellatrix asked urgently.

" We should keep her as a hostage, Potter and Weasley might come back, then we could hand him over to the Dark Lord." I was quite surprised at this, I thought I was going to die. "Take her to the cellar." Bellatrix said lightly without looking at him. Without a response Draco walked to me, "Can you walk?" he asked looking right in my eyes _Why was a pureblood talking to me in front of his pureblood family? _I pushed myself off the floor. I realized that I was lightheaded and dizzy, from blood loss. Draco could see I was struggling and grabbed my right arm, a bit gently. He walked me down the stairs, I could hear Greyback arguing about what do with me, he obliviously wanted to 'dispose' of me himself. Draco walked slower than I knew he would normally go, and opened the cellar with a flick of his wand, supporting me with his other arm. He walked inside and put me on the floor near the door. He stood looking at me for a moment, then left the cellar, locking it again with his wand.

I couldn't find the strength to walk, so I sat where he left me, leaning against a wooden bar. I could hear voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. _I don't care right now how much I hate Draco, I need help. For now, our differences are put aside. _I soon heard footsteps walking down to the door, and saw Draco open it. He had my jacket and one of my books with him, he sat them down near me and looked at my arm, for the first time I realized how bad it hurt, and I just noticed that Bellatrix wasn't just carving randomly into my arm for the pleasure of my screams, she carved _MUDBLOOD_ into my arm, I looked at and I began to cry, I didn't care that Draco was standing there, but soon after, he left. He came back with a white roll of gauze, He looked at me and looked at my arm. Understanding his gesture, I pulled out my arm from underneath me and let it drop, wondering why he was helping, he was probably instructed to. He walked over to me quietly and grabbed my wrist and started to wrap it around my arm. I was surprised he didn't just leave it here for me to do myself, or used his wand to do it, but magic doesn't work in here. I finally decided to talk to him. "Why are you being nice?" I asked. He hesitated at first, then answered quietly."You don't deserve what just happened to you, nobody does." He wrapped my arm until the roll was gone, he stood up, off his knees and looked at me. I watched him leave out the cellar door, and lock it behind himself.

I sat in the cold cellar for about ten minutes before my thoughts caught up with me.

_I have to get out of here! _But I don't have a wand, or anything that would help.

I reached with my right arm for my jacket and put it between my head and the wall. I kept thinking.

_House Elves can apperate anywhere! Dobby will come back! _That thought set my mind at ease and I sat waiting for the loud CRACK as he came for me.

I woke up, ice cold. But, this morning more terrified than ever. _DOBBY DIDNT COME BACK !_

I tried to get up, realizing that I had enough strength to. I walked around the cellar, finding three smaller cellars in the back, a wood bench and a lantern was all I could find. Nothing to help me get out of here. I lifted the small bench and ran my hand along the bottom, looking for something useful. Four nail ends were sticking out the bottom. I got up and grabbed the lantern on the top there was a small bent piece of wire, I ripped it off and straightened it. I hobbled to the door, the wire was no more than an inch away from the lock when I couldn't push it any farther, the lock and wire were like opposite magnets, pushing each other as far as they could push. I gave up, walking away and bending the wire back around the lantern and putting everything back to where it was, so the Malfoy's didn't think I was up to something.

Again I heard Footsteps coming down the stairs and saw Draco grabbing his wand to open the door, he had a tray in his hand. He walked to me swiftly, and set the tray next to me, keeping eye contact. On the tray there was two pieces of toast with Pumpkin jam, Two over-medium eggs and Milk. As soon as I smelled it, I realized how hungry I was,and my stomach grumbled. His Icy-Blue gray eyes met mine and held a gaze for a moment, and I saw something in his hand. It was another roll of gauze, I looked at the one on my arm and saw it was a deep red. He started un-wrapping mine and adding the new roll. Once I felt the breeze on my arm, when the bandage was removed I looked at it. The word _Mudblood _stared back at me, I looked back at Draco to see if he had any reaction. He had an expression on his face, I wasn't quite sure what it was, he looked sad, maybe even depressed. Before I realized how long I was staring at him, he looked at me with his Icy- blue gray eyes.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "My aunt sort of enjoys hurting people..." He said with a bit of a laugh. "Doesn't your whole family?" I said with a slight snap. But I immediately regretted that.

"No." He said. "That's why I said sorry, because my parents are death eaters everyone thinks I want to be like them, and I'm expected to be like them, they think I'm like them, but I'm far from it. I hate what they are, I'm not who they want me to be and they can't know that."

As he said the last the words, his eyes were big; scared. I was astonished, I didn't know what to say.

"I..I didn't know" I stuttered

"I've already said to much." and he turned to leave, walking away faster than usual.

"Wait!"

({[This all I have for now, and like I said at the top, please rate,subscribe, and do anything to help me improve:)~Sarah]})


End file.
